Ingredient Classification 6: Amorphous Extrusions
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the player in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents While wandering the more temperate coastline of Tamriel (in particular, the rugged waterways of Skyrim and northern reaches of Morrowind), you may chance upon the membranous skin of small water creatures, odd and thin, and extremely difficult to harvest. Do not mistake such skin as wisperills of the Hist, or the remains of a dreugh during karvninasim; our best scholars on the subject of river life seem to believe this indistinct matter is the discarded remains of a gelatinous spoor of an emperor crab that lurks around the lichen and among the rocks near Vvardenfell. As such crustaceans have been hunted almost to extinction, such material is as rare as spriggan teeth. But there is a more common creatures that these extrusions come from: the netch, a floating collection of flesh propelled by magical gas that the Dunmer enjoy breeding for their supple leather. During mating season, the betty netch occasionally discards tracts of skin in a bid to attract a bull. They tend to hang from her tendril appendages and are shed during grazing. Smaller netch also have the habit of rubbing their flapping undercarriages together, and this creates a similar peeling membrane. Only the bull netch seem to keep their dangling arms free from such matter, although their droppings sometimes contain small flesh sacs (which are almost always too unpleasant to be worth gathering). Other carbuncles tend to drop off, but are quickly eaten by vermin or maggots. As the strength of the enchantment derived from this material is very weak, most apothecaries have stopped purchasing these extrusions. Clotted Membrane The tangled and partly transparent discarding of skin from a crustacean or a betty netch. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Tightens the flesh, making it tough as tanned leather. *Reverses the deterioration of your health due to combat or fatigue. *Seals wounds and heals illness, regardless of infliction or infection. *Sends a wisp of ice to writhe about your weapon, which may afflict the enemy with the element of frost. Flesh Sacks Small dollops of fatty skin that develop on the underside of a netch. Also found in their extrusions. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Causes an adversary to protest greatly at the might of your strikes, whether with weapon or with fist. *Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. *Sends a crackle of energy to dart about your weapon, which may add a nasty shock to your strike. *Summons a foul and pestilent vapor to hang from your weapon, which may inflict the enemy with a pox. Flesh Membrane The fleshy shed skin from the dangling parts of a netch prior to tangling. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Dismisses the effects of sparks and lighting cast by others, as a cloud or calming rod. *Allows you to run up a hill and keep your breath, or to lift an Orc's mace and keep your strength. *Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. *Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors